Snape
by yoho
Summary: Hoffentlich bekommt Snape nicht heraus, dass du die Zutaten vertauscht hast“, sagte Harry. - Er weiß es“, antwortete Hermine. - Und dann sitzt du hier ganz ruhig, anstatt Schutzwälle zu errichten und deine Auswanderung zu planen?“


Title: Snape

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoiler: „Snape" spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt!!!

Teaser: „Hoffentlich bekommt Snape nicht heraus, dass du die Zutaten vertauscht hast", sagte Harry. - „Er weiß es", antwortete Hermine. - „Und dann sitzt du hier ganz ruhig, anstatt Schutzwälle zu errichten und deine Auswanderung zu planen?" - Sie lächelte: „Er weiß es, aber er kann es nicht beweisen. Außerdem, wenn er mich beschuldigen würde, müsste er zugeben, dass ich besser bin als er."

Authors Note: Das Bedürfnis, sich für ein Unrecht oder eine Demütigung zu rächen, ist tief in uns Menschen verwurzelt, trotz aller Kultur und Bildung. Auch Hermine bildet da keine Ausnahme. Und als ihr Severus Snape dann einmal zu oft auf die Füße tritt, will sie ihre Rache haben.

Viele Fanfiction-Autoren finden ja, Snape sei eine faszinierende Figur. Ich muss gestehen, ich hab ihn nie gemocht. Kriegsheld hin, Kriegsheld her, wer als Erwachsener Kinder mobbt, hat's bei mir verschissen.

Die mich kennen wissen, dass meine Oneshots aufeinander aufbauen. Für alle anderen die Zusatzinformation, dass Harry und Hermine in meiner Kurzgeschichtenreihe einige Jahre nachdem sie mit der Schule fertig sind als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Allerdings ändern sich manche Menschen und Dinge nie. Zum Beispiel ein bestimmter Lehrer für Zaubertränke.

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins. Vor allem Snape, Hermine, Harry und Hogwarts gehören mir nicht. Aber danke, dass ich mit ihnen spielen darf.

**Snape**

Krach! Klirr!

Harry zuckte zusammen, als die Klinke der Haustür sich in die Wand bohrte. Dann sprang er auf, festen Willens, Janek zur Schnecke zu machen.

_Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass er die Türscheibe zerdeppert._

Doch Harry kam nicht weit. Hermine rauschte in die Küche und schmiss ihre Tasche in die Ecke.

„Ich bring ihn um! Ich bind ihn unter der Peitschenden Weide fest! Ich sorge dafür, dass er endgültig fliegt, und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue!"

Hermine lief kreuz und quer durch den Raum, trat Stühle zur Seite, stupste den Tisch aus dem Weg und pfefferte schließlich einen Teller an die Wand.

„Hermine?", fragte Harry zaghaft.

„Diese gemeine, alte, hässliche Fledermaus!" Hermine trat gegen die Anrichte und hüpfte dann auf einem Bein in der Küche herum, weil sie vergessen hatte, dass sie nur Sandalen an hatte. „Dieser miese kleine Macho. Ich schneid' ihm was ab und leg es in einem seiner Schaugläser ein!"

„Hermine!" Harry versuchte sie jetzt festzuhalten, aber sie hebelte ihn gekonnt von den Beinen, so dass er auf dem Rücken landete und ihm einen Moment die Luft weg bleib.

Das brachte Hermine zur Besinnung. Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen und zog ihn wieder hoch. Dann sackte sie auf dem Sofa zusammen. Harry setzte sich vorsichtig neben sie und drückte sie an sich: „Snape?"

Sie nickte.

„Was hat er gemacht?"

Hermine wollte wieder lostigern, aber Harry hielt sie fest: „Ich höre dir auch zu, wenn du dabei nicht unsere Küche demolierst."

Sie sackte in die Polster zurück, aber er spürte unter seiner Hand, wie angespannt sie war.

„Ich hatte eben die Zweitklässler. Kennst du Bill Jones?"

Harry nickte: „Ich hab' von ihm gehört. Neville war wirklich harmlos, wenn alles stimmt, was die anderen so erzählen."

Hermine seufzte. „Er hat es geschafft eine Teekanne, anstatt in eine Schildkröte in einen kleinen Drachen zu verwandeln. Das Modell spuckte Feuer und hat seine Kleider in Brand gesetzt. Mein Zauberstab lag vorne auf dem Pult, während ich durch die Klasse gegangen bin. Mein Fehler. Ich hatte also nichts zum Löschen und musste ihm die brennenden Sachen vom Leib reißen. Deshalb stand der arme Kerl plötzlich in Unterhosen da. Ich hab ihn schnell in meine Robe gewickelt, aber es gab natürlich ein mords Gejohle."

„Darf ich raten? Fledermäuse haben sehr gute Ohren?"

„Und wie. Er kam in den Raum gestürmt und fragte, ob ich vielleicht ein Disziplinproblem hätte? Dann hat er sich vor der Klasse aufgebaut, einmal so geguckt wie Snape eben guckt und schon waren alle mucksmäuschenstill. Und ich stand da mit einem halbnackten, rauchenden Schüler im Arm, der in meine Robe eingewickelt ist."

Harry musste schmunzeln, setzte aber sofort wieder ein neutrales Gesicht auf, nachdem er Hermines wütenden Blick registriert hatte.

„DAS IST NICHT LUSTIG!!!"

„Schon gut", besänftigte Harry sie.

„Dann hat er mir seinen Rat angeboten, falls ich noch mal Probleme mit der Disziplin in meinem Unterricht haben sollte. Er wäre mir gerne behilflich und ich könnte mich sicherlich noch daran erinnern, wie er mal bei mir ein Disziplinproblem gelöst hat. Boaaah ich hätte ihn …"

„Wann musste Snape denn ein Disziplinproblem bei dir lösen?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache."

„Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, dass du so richtig mit Snape zusammen geraten wärst."

Hermine verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen: „Du erinnerst dich an den Vielsaft-Zwischenfall?"

„Miau!", sagte Harry.

Hermine prustete los, wurde dann aber sofort wieder ernst.

„Snape hat mich in der Krankenstation abholt, als ich von Poppy entlassen wurde. Er hat mir auf den Kopf zugesagt, dass ich Zutaten für den Trank aus seiner Vorratskammer gestohlen habe."

„Du hast es doch nicht etwa zugegeben?"

„Er hatte eine Aufzeichnung in einem Denkarium. Keine Ahnung, wie er das gemacht hat. Aber leugnen war zwecklos."

„Und, was hat er getan?"

Hermine wurde rot. „Er hat mich eine halbe Stunde lang angeschrien und als er heiser war, hat er mich verprügelt."

„Er hat was?", Harry schnappte nach Luft.

„Es war damals noch erlaubt", stellte Hermine sachlich fest.

„Wieso hast du Ron und mir nichts gesagt?"

„Harry, ich war zwölf. Ich wär vor Scham im Boden versunken, wenn ich darüber mit einem Jungen hätte reden müssen. Ihr hättet vielleicht nach Details gefragt. Und ich war noch nie so bestraft worden. Meine Eltern hatten andere Methoden, mich im Zaum zu halten. Außerdem, hast du eine Vorstellung, wie weh das tut; auch hinterher noch? Ich wollte nur ins Bett."

Harry nickte und dachte an Vernon Dursley. Doch, er wusste, wie weh so etwas tat.

Hermine bemerkte seinen düsteren Blick und drückte seine Hand: „Tschuldigung, das war ´ne blöde Frage."

„Seltsam", grübelte Harry. „Bei mir hat Snape sich das nie getraut. Fred und George allerdings haben mal etwas in der Richtung verlauten lassen. Aber das der auch Mädchen …"

„Was soll das denn heißen?", brauste Hermine wieder auf. „Meinst du etwa, Mädchen halten weniger aus als Jungen?"

„Übertreibst du's da nicht, mit der Gleichberechtigung der Geschlechter?"

Hermine knurrte irgendetwas, was er nicht verstehen konnte.

Harry stand auf. „Ich werd Snape mal einen kleinen Besuch abstatten und ihm klar machen, dass er in deinem Unterricht nichts verloren hat. Ich finde, er hat den Bogen überspannt."

Er war schon Richtung Tür unterwegs, als ihn ein „Stopp!" von Hermine zum Halten brachte.

„Du – gehst – nicht – zu – Snape!" Hermine betonte jedes einzelne Wort.

„Aber …"

„Das ist mein Problem und ich werd es auf meine Art lösen."

„Auf deine Art?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ja, auf meine Art. Du bist weder mein Beschützer noch wirst du mit Snape ‚unter Männern' über mich reden. Er hat mich herausgefordert. Nun muss er mit den Konsequenzen leben."

„Jetzt hat er aber bestimmt Angst!", spottete Harry.

Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, wäre er fällig gewesen. Hermine stand auf, schnappte ihre Tasche und warf sie ihm in den Schoß. „Mach dich nützlich und räum die Einkäufe weg! Ich hab einen Krieg zu planen."

Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie aus der Küche und Harry entschied, dass es besser wäre, sie in den nächsten Stunden nicht zu stören.

Hermine verfasste an ihrem Schreibtisch einen langen Brief und schickte ihn dann per Eulenpost an einen bestimmten Laden in der Winkelgasse.

Zwei Wochen später erhielt sie ein Paket, das sie mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auspackte. Harry versuchte einen Blick auf den Inhalt zu erhaschen, aber die Glasröhrchen, Flaschen und Tütchen waren ausschließlich mit Ziffern beschriftet.

Gleichzeitig stapelten sich in Hermines Zimmer Bücher über Spionage in der Zaubererwelt. Erstaunt las er Titel wie „Spurlos rein und spurlos raus – geheime Durchsuchungen leicht gemacht" oder „Der Schatten, den niemand sah".

Und was sie am Samstagabend – wohlgemerkt ohne ihn – vorhatte, verriet sie ihm auch nicht. Ihm fiel nur der zufriedene Gesichtsausdruck auf, den sie am nächsten Morgen, als er aufwachte, zur Schau trug.

-----

„Severus, haben Sie ein Disziplinproblem? Darf ich ihnen etwas zur Hand gehen?" Hermines Stimme war zuckersüß. „Brauchen sie vielleicht einen Rohrstock? Mit ihrem Zauberstab kommen sie ja offensichtlich nicht weiter."

Und tatsächlich fuchtelte er mit seinem Zauberstab wild in der Gegend herum, einen Zauberspruch nach dem anderen ausstoßend; aber nichts passierte.

Hermine genoss jede Sekunde der Show.

Snape rauchte. Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Sein Umhang kokelte vor sich hin. Sein Gesicht war schwarz gesprenkelt und sein Haupthaar schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.

Unter der Decke des Kerkers hing ein dicker, grauer Nebel, der seine Quelle in einem Kessel auf Snapes Tisch hatte. Aus dem Nebel regnete eine schleimige und stinkende Masse herab. Zwischen den Bänken herrschte völliges Chaos. Die Schüler schrien und kreischten und versuchten verzweifelt, dem Niederschlag zu entkommen, indem sie unter die Schulbänke krochen oder sich Bücher über den Kopf hielten.

Hermine klopfte Snape jovial mit der Hand auf die Schulter: „Professor, ich mach' das schon für Sie. Ich meine, jeder ist mal überfordert …"

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab Richtung Decke, murmelte etwas und augenblicklich hörte es auf Schleim zu regnen. Die grauen Wolken verzogen sich. Einige weitere Zaubersprüche ließen den stinkenden Niederschlag von den Möbeln und der Kleidung der Schüler verschwinden.

Der Tumult in der Klasse ebbte ab. „Setzt euch bitte", sagte Hermine. Die Schülerinnen und Schüler gehorchten.

„Severus, ich würde sagen, Sie bringen erst Mal ihr Äußeres wieder in Ordnung. Ich räume hier auf und kümmere mich um Ihre Klasse."

Snape wirkte wie paralysiert. Schließlich drehte er sich um und verließ wortlos, einen Geruch nach glimmender Wolle hinter sich zurücklassend, den Kerker durch eine Hintertür.

Der Zwischenfall hatte bis zum Mittagessen die Runde gemacht und selbst einige Lehrer erschienen mit einem Dauergrinsen auf dem Gesicht in der Großen Halle.

-----

Harry fand Hermine am frühen Abend unter den Birken vor der Hütte. Sie hatte den Kopf gegen einen der Stämme gelehnt. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen.

Er setzte sich neben sie und legte den Kopf an den gleichen Baumstamm. „Und, geht's dir jetzt besser?"

„Hmm."

„Hoffentlich bekommt er nicht heraus, dass du die Zutaten vertauscht hast."

„Er weiß es", sagte Hermine. „Schließlich ist er nicht blöde."

„Und dann sitzt du hier ganz ruhig, anstatt Schutzwälle zu errichten und deine Auswanderung zu planen?"

Hermine lächelte: „Er weiß es, aber er kann es nicht beweisen. Außerdem, wenn er mich beschuldigen würde, müsste er zugeben, dass ich besser bin als er, denn er hat die vertauschten Zutaten genau so wenig bemerkt wie meinen Besuch in seinem Vorratsraum."

„Was passiert jetzt?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Snape ist suspendiert und er hat die Schulräte auf dem Hals. Es ist zwar kein Schüler zu Schaden gekommen, und es hätte auch nichts passieren können, da hab ich vorgesorgt. Aber das wissen nur die Hersteller dieses kleinen Fiaskos, du, ich und wahrscheinlich inzwischen auch Snape selber. Aber die Schulräte, die wissen es nicht."

„Hat er es verdient?"

Hermine dachte einen Moment nach: „Ja, er hat es verdient. Für das, was er damals mit mir gemacht hat, hat er es verdient. So etwas sollte keinem Kind passieren und erst recht keinem Mädchen, wenn es ein Mann tut. Es war so … so erniedrigend. Ich hab es ihm niemals verziehen. Kriegsheld hin, Kriegsheld her. Ich kann durchaus anerkennen, was er für unsere Sache getan hat. Aber als Lehrer ist er einfach eine Fehlbesetzung."

Sie schwiegen eine ganze Weile und lauschten dem Wind in den Bäumen.

„Was hat er damals genau mit dir gemacht?", fragte Harry.

„Ich kann nicht darüber reden, noch nicht", sagte Hermine. „Irgendwann mal, vielleicht."

Sie verdrehte eine ihrer Locken, bis es weh tat und hatte anschließend Mühe, ihren Finger wieder aus der haarigen Fessel zu befreien.

„Übrigens, McGonagall hat mich gefragt, ob ich Snapes Unterricht übernehme, bis der Vorfall geklärt ist?"

„Und?"

„Ich mach es. Und ich werd dafür sorgen, dass ER es erfährt."

Am nächsten Morgen war der Himmel klar und ein frischer Wind kräuselte das Wasser des Großen Sees. Es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine fröhlich zum Zaubertränke-Unterricht ging.


End file.
